thorns of a rose
by candyapple593
Summary: every1 loves winter rose and she loves draco until she meets edward.
1. Chapter 1

So dis it on of my furst stories. i hope u liek it.

----------------------------

Winter Bonita Sage Green was sorted into slytherin she was de prettiest of any girl in the house ever. evry1 cald her Rose becuz she was so pretti. When she walked bye everyone looked at her and wanted her or to be her bcase she wus so pretti. people thaut she was a veela but she wasn't and she was just really prtty and perfect.

Winter had shiny black hair that went town to her bottom and made evry1 jelos. it was the curliest hair ever that made people want it and had some brownish highlights in it. she also has the prettist green eyes that anyone had ever seen evar.

draco malfoy fell in love with her when he first saw her. "you should go out with me." he said.

"ok. you're hot." she said, then kissed him on the mouth. Then they made out in the Slytherine common room for liek evr but it was onle 1 hr.

People cam by and watched, but then just left bcz tey thaut the cute couple shuld have ther space. When winter and draco were done making out, they went to the graet hall to eat. everyone in hogwartss looked at the couple when they came in. they must have thought that they were the best looking couple in the history of hogwarts. everyone was jealous just like Winter liked seeing them.

When they ate people would bring them the best food so they didn't have to get it. everyone wanted to be their friends.

Then Wintars best friend angela fair rosemary black came over and sat with her and draco.

"so you two got together? what was it like?" Angeela asked

"it was perfect and he's totly the best kisser so you'd like him." Winter said.

"relly? mind if I see?" Angela asked

Winter was also very generas when it came to her friends so she didn't mind letting draco and angela kiss. So she said yes and watched as her best friend kissed ehr boyfriend.

"wow yeah. he is a good kisser. your so lucky."

"I kno." Winter said, with her pefect smile thad made the other bois in the hall lookat her.

Then the three went to the slytherin room and all made out for a long time but they didn't notic sum1 else was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

thorsn of a rose chapter 2

i had a friend help me with my spelling so hopefully it wont be too bad this time. and now u have edward

----------------------

while they were making out rose (winter) noticed a pair of glowing eys in the corner when she was kissing draco and angela so she went to see why there were eyes. she left draco and angela and then gracefuly walkd to the eys and found they belongd to edward cullen the vampire from the unitd stats. he had been sorted into slythrin and evryone said he lookd like cedric digry who winter had dated before he died and befor he dated the slut cho chang who dated more people than winter. so being nice rose decided to ask edward if he wanted to join them.

"i would but i have a girlfriend back in america but you are very good looking he said"

"thank you and i dont think she would mind. im all for sharing and you can even share my best firend." rose said with a look that would make any guy in hogwarts want to jump her bones righ there. and edward just wanted to drink her blood because he was a vampir and also thout she smelled very good. and edward likes the smell of good smelling girls.

"ok i think i will. bella (that's his girlfriends name) wont mind too much. or if she does ill just kill her because shes not as amazing as you are."

"i knew you would think that so you should come join us unless you want to have me by yourself. they shouldnt mind and i think they are enjoying each other" she said as she looked over and saw draco and angelaa still kissing a lot. they were getting really into each other but rose didnt mind sinc now she had edward.

so then the new couple went to the boys dormitory that was empty so they went to edwards bed and started making out. he grabbed her boobs but she told him to stop since she didnt go that far because she was still a good girl even though people thought otherwise.

"no dont do that. i just like kissing because it feels good. but i dont want to go any further." said rose.

"but it wont hurt or anything. it just makes me feel good to do it." cedric said sitting up

"if you want to then i can send angela to you because she does that stuff when i do not"

"ok fine then ill go get her" and then winter went down gracefully again to where angela and draco were still kissing a lot.

so then winter went to grab draco and told angela to go up and please edward. she did as she was told and left draco and rose to make out some more.

after a while of making out and angela and edward had come down after they did it the four students went to the forbiden forest to stay the night. out there they made a house so they didnt have to stay with all the other students. they just asked dumbldor for it and he conjured it up since he thought they were all good students. and they were in the same house so it was even better since they were also in the same year.

edward sent an owl to go tell his family to kill bella because he didnt need her anymore now that he was at hogwarts. he said that the girls here were way better and not as stupid and clingy as bella so he didnt want her any more.

then they said they should all go to sleep befor they had classes tomorrow. they had lots of rooms and really big beds so edward fell asleep holding angela and draco fell asleep holding rose winter. they were so cute and went to sleep except edward because hes a vampire and doesnt sleep so he just held angela.

----------------------------------

and that is chaptr 2. ill work on chaptr 3.


End file.
